


The Hunters Promise

by EtherianRain111



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, highly detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianRain111/pseuds/EtherianRain111
Summary: Hayashi is a determined young woman, ready to take on the world. After almost dying at the hands of the Phantom Troupe, her passion to become a Pro-Hunter ignites. She wants to become one to both escape a fated life of being a lonely housewife and to also find out more about the Phantom Troupe. The troupe almost ended her life, because she was mistaken to have Scarlet Eyes. What they were, Hayashi doesn't know, but she does know that their emotionless attack ignites anger within her.Follow along as Hayashi becomes a skilled hunter by the sides of our main cast. (I do not own anything nor anyone within this fanfiction except for Hayashi, her family, and where she lives.)
Relationships: Hayashi & Gon, Hayashi & Killua, Hayashi & Kurapika, Hayashi & Leorio, Hayashi/Hisoka





	1. Chapter 1

What if I told you that almost dying allowed me to live?  
You’d probably think that I was crazy and that almost dying should have done the opposite to me. But you’d be wrong. Let me start my story from the beginning. And no, I’m not going to plummet you into my life when I was 6. Instead, I’ll start the day it all happened.

I was 16, living on a little island called Ame (Ah-may) Island. Our island consisted of only 1,000 people, myself included. We were just 100 miles west of Whale Island. That day, I went out into the forest surrounding our mountains in search of something fun to do besides housework.

The sun showed through the thick canopy of tall trees, and the ground was still damp from our rainfall only 2 days prior. The sounds of our busy town could be heard even this far out into our forest, but I paid no mind to it. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. The pool of water that collects at the bottom of our waterfall should be completely full now that our rainfall had occurred. And that meant the swimming conditions were perfect.

I raced toward the rushing waterfall, following the trail that had been made by me exploring the area. My mother’s words rang in my ears as I ran. “One day you’ll learn that the world is cruel and that you’d rather stay at home with simple chores than be out risking your life for people that don’t care.” She always made it a point to remind me of those words. For some reason, this line rang louder in my head today, than it had any other day she said it. I wanted to prove her wrong, but I didn’t know how. So, to get my mind off things, I wanted to go for a swim. I arrived at the waterfall in about 15 minutes, and when I saw the glimmering pool of fresh water, my thoughts disappeared.

I slipped my t-shirt and shorts off, leaving me only in a tank top and biking shorts. I kicked my shoes to the side and dipped into the water. It was cold, but it was smooth. Like wading into a vat of chilled honey. Or maybe liquified velvet. I sunk underneath the water completely and opened my eyes once there. The water was so clear, I could see the rocks and sand at the bottom of the pool as if no water even existed. I swam to the deepest part of the pool where the waterfall was rushing in. The bubbles it created caressed my skin and tickled ever so slightly. I swam underneath the bubbles, and let the force push me down against the soft mud. It wasn’t enough force to trap me, but enough to keep me down without effort.

I closed my eyes, and just sat there. The bubbles were like a massage and the freshness of the water like a cooling facemask but for my whole body. After some time, I got the sudden feeling of being watched. I slipped out from underneath the waterfall’s force and swam back to the surface. I moved my wet hair out of the way and looked around the trees that surrounded most of the pool. “Damn, 15 minutes underwater. I was starting to think you’d drowned yourself.” A gruff voice said. My heart rate rose quickly, and I looked in the direction of the voice. I couldn’t yet see who was speaking to me. “Show yourself,” I said. A low chuckle came from the voice. I saw someone step out from behind the big redwood tree. A bigger man, with very long earlobes, stepped out. “Who are you?” I asked, sinking a little lower into the water and digging my feet into the wet sand beneath me. “No one of importance to you. Just a man on a mission, I guess.” He said.

“Well, then what do you want?” I looked him straight in the eyes and tried to see if I could detect his motives before he told me. Nothing was behind his eyes. “For you to be dead.” He said. I panicked as he raised his hands. I dug my feet further into the earth below me and prepared to run if he tried anything. His fingertips suddenly fell, and bullets came darting out. I gasped and launched myself out of the water. That took a bit of force, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. I landed at the very edge of the water on all fours, but the sound of his finger guns made me jump for the nearest tree. Once I was behind the trunk, he stopped. I knew he was coming after me. If it was just him, I could definitely escape unscathed. But if he had accomplices, then I’d barely escape. I heard the crunch of some leaves from underneath his feet, and I darted from the tree I was into another one. As I landed on the second tree though, a girl with glasses appeared on the branch, and I fell off trying to avoid her.

I landed on the ground with a thud. No pain radiated through me, which was a blessing. A sudden flash of light came from above me, and I moved my head to the left just in time. A man with a top bun and a sword landed above me. His sword pierced the ground next to my head. I kicked upward into his groin and rolled away from him as he rolled into himself in pain. I started running again, but something I couldn’t see tripped me not even 5 seconds after almost being pierced. I flipped myself to my back to see what it was that could have tripped me, but before I could even prop myself upright, the man with the top bun came flying at me.

He landed 2 swipes on me before I kicked the sword out of his hand. One big gash going from the top of my forehead down across my left eye and halfway down my cheek, the other gash small and crossing the first one across my cheekbone. I could feel the warm blood pooling out of the wound, and I knew that whoever these guys were, they were here to kill me. I got myself back up and started running again. That’s when I remembered. I had dug and created secret tunnels underneath the city so that I could sneak out easier. If I just disappeared into one of the tunnel entrances when one of them wasn’t looking, I could save myself, and safely get back home without any further injuries.

But only if I knew when they weren’t looking. I remembered that one of the tunnels was nearby, underneath 2 tree roots that could only fit me. I turned back around and watched their movements as I ran backward. The 2 men, the girl with the glasses and another I haven’t yet seen were chasing after me. If I could keep an eye on them, and then disappear underneath the tree the split second that I have once hidden by the tree trunk, then I’d be home free. I knew it was coming up, and I knew that I had to be flawless in my technique. I had trained before for something like this, so hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad. I recognized the trees surrounding me, and knew now was my chance. I slipped behind the tree and slipped into the hole. My arms scraped painfully against the trunk, but I landed on the floor of the tunnel with ease. I fell backward onto my butt and quieted my breathing.

My heartbeat thumped loudly in my ears, and the cold of the tunnel stung the cuts on my face. I hoped and prayed that they didn’t know where I was. I heard their footsteps approach the tree, and I held my breath altogether. “Where’d she go?” The man with the gruff voice asked. “I don’t know. Maybe up into this tree? She disappeared behind here. The only way she could go was up.” Another said. “But if she were a pro hunter, then she would have found another way to escape.” They kept talking for a couple more minutes. Suddenly, another set of footsteps approached. “No sign of her. But no worries, letting 1 go is fine. We’ve already killed countless others for their scarlet eyes. If anything, we could always come back to the island again another time to collect her eyes as well.” One said. They all seemed to agree, and they left together as a group. I released my held breath. The scarlet eyes? And they’ve killed others for it? I don’t know what the scarlet eyes are, but I most definitely don’t have them.

I sat in silence in the tunnel for about 10 minutes. The events of the past couple of minutes replayed in my head like an action movie. A man with finger guns, a woman with black hair and glasses, a thinner man with a top bun and sword, and another girl with the orange hair that was in a ponytail. Whoever they were, they were out to get something I didn’t have. And they’d kill in order to get those things. I was lucky to get out with just 2 cuts and a scare. I only saw what 2 of the 4 could do, and if they were that strong, who knows what could have happened if I hadn’t trained myself for something like this. But one thing they said caught my attention the most. A pro hunter.

Whatever that was, I knew that they thought I was one because I took an alternative route. Maybe if I do some research, I could become a pro-hunter as they said. And if this job is anything like I’m imagining, then I’d definitely have something to look forward to other than being a housewife for a husband that’s gone 8 months of the year. I knew right then and there what my purpose in life was. It came to me like a crashing tidal wave. A pro hunter life, traveling the world and never settling down once. This new idea fueled a fire in my heart I didn’t know that I had. I picked myself up and made my way home to research the new life I had started dreaming about.


	2. ~

I made it home in about 20 minutes. The bleeding got so bad, that I was leaving droplets along the tunnel floor. The cold chill of the tunnel kept my cuts stinging the whole way home. I wanted to try and sneak in through the back and into the guest bathroom, but my mother appeared at the door as I was walking up. “Oh by gods! What happened to you? You’re bleeding terribly!” She shrieked. She led me inside, holding a towel under my chin to stop the dripping. “I’m fine mother, really. It only stings a little.” I said. She shook her head and led me into the kitchen, where my 2 aunts were sitting, sipping tea together at the dinner table. My blood-related aunt looked me over once and gave a quick thumbs up to me. Her wife, my other aunt, gasped and playfully hit her on the shoulder for not scolding me. 

They continued to playfully argue as my mother took out cleaning supplies and bandages for my gashes. “My goodness. Look at your clothes. They’re filthy and blood-soaked. No lady should ever be seen in public like this.” She said. I was about to retort when she tilted my head and started pouring cold water over my face. It stung horribly, but I made it a point not to react strongly. I needed to seem strong and tough. I didn’t want to be a damsel in distress like my mother.

After having water poured down my face about 5 times, my mother ordered me to hold a damp cloth to my wounds to stop the bleeding. She sat me down in a chair across from my aunts and left the room to go get alcohol to disinfect my wound. I held the cloth over my face and looked over to my aunts who were now back to sipping their tea. “So, what happened? A wild animal? Or was it something more exciting?” Aunt Faly (Fae-lee) asked.

My heart raced once again, remembering what had happened. The feeling of fear had turned into excitement, and the reminder of researching to be a pro hunter re-ignited within me. “Oh, you won’t believe what has happened!” I said. My aunt perked up and readjusted her seating to listen to me better. “Ok, first things first, I went to the pool of water that collects under the waterfall. It felt amazing! It was so fresh and smooth. It was like swimming in fresh honey! I kinda placed myself under the rushing water and while I was down there, I got the feeling that I was being watched. 

“I swam up to the surface and looked around, but I couldn’t see anyone. Suddenly, someone was saying that they thought I had drowned myself because I had spent 15 minutes underwater. He stepped out from behind the tree and he looked bizarre. He was really big and had super long earlobes that stretched past his chest. I asked him who he was, and he said a man on a mission. I asked what he wanted and he responded ‘for you to be dead.’ His fingertips suddenly dropped and he started shooting bullets through his fingers at me. I jumped out of the water, and then into a tree. I went to jump into another tree, but a woman with glasses appeared on it as I landed, and I fell off the tree and onto the ground.

“Not even a couple of seconds after, something glimmered above me, and I had the feeling to move my head to the left. I did, and a skinnier man with a top bun landed over me, and his sword pierced the ground next to my head. I kicked up into his groin and rolled out from under him when he keeled over in pain. I got up to start running, but something tripped me. I landed harshly on the ground, and I flipped myself to try and see what it was that had tripped me. But as I turned around, the man with the top bun and sword slashed my face twice, which is where I got this.” I pointed with my free hand to where the cloth was and I could see my aunt’s eyes sparkle with admiration. “After that, I kicked the sword out of his hand and started running.” I was about to continue my story, but then I remembered that no one knows about my secret tunnels, and if I told her now, then my secret passage throughout the island wouldn’t be just mine anymore.

“I was able to outrun them, and once I got closer to the town, they disappeared and I arrived home.” I finished. I looked between my 2 aunt’s faces. Aunt Faly had a gleam in her eye that told me she was proud of what I had done. Aunt Jen on the other hand, stared into her tea, afraid looking. “Damn kid, you really got away from them. I wonder who they were and why they were targeting you.” She said, contemplating as she finished her cup of tea. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that they said I was like a pro-hunter! I don’t know what that means, but I wanna research and find out.” I said.

Aunt Faly looked like she was about to start talking when my mother came in. She immediately shut herself up, and my mother walked over to me. “Lift the cloth, I want to see if the bleeding has stopped.” She commanded. I lifted the cloth and cringed as the cold air stung the cut again. “It looks like the bleeding stopped. Here, come back to the sink. I’m going to disinfect the cut, put some healing gel, and bandage it up.” She said. I followed her orders and sat through the burning pain of the alcohol, the cooling feeling of the healing gel, and the pain of having my wounds bandaged. The whole left side of my face had been bandaged, and I wasn’t allowed to see out of my left eye for a long time. 

After being bandaged up, I immediately went up to my room to study what a pro-hunter was on my laptop. For 5 hours, I did research and found out that in order to become a hunter, you have to take something called a Hunter exam. And that the hunter exam was happening in 1 week. The deadline for signing up was December 31st, and it was going to start on January 7th. Today was December 30th. It being the day before the deadline scared me. If I hadn’t found out about hunters today, I would have had to wait for a whole year to sign up for the exam. I registered myself and was given one piece of information only. “The Exam will take place somewhere near Dolle Harbor. Be there on the 7th, and don’t be late.” That’s all it said. I grabbed out my notepad and pen from my desk drawer and wrote down the location.

After some further research, I saw that there would be a boat coming to our small dock to pick anyone up heading out to Dolle Harbor. It was perfect. I’d leave in 5 days exactly, and I’d have no idea how long I’d be gone. Anxiety and excitement overtook me. A life was displaying itself for me. I had no idea what would happen once I leave our little island, but I was determined to not allow my fear to take me over. My first task though, break the news to my family and hope that I’d be allowed to leave. I made my way downstairs and into the living room where all 4 of my family members sat on our various chairs, chatting away before dinner preparations. 

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?” My grandmother asked me in her sweet tone. Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I live in this house with my mother, her sister (Aunt Faly) and her wife (Aunt Jen), and my grandmother (Gamma). “I’m doing good. My cut should be healed soon. You know, because I heal faster than a normal human.” I say, chuckling as I sat down on the floor across from all 4 women. My grandmother nodded, and my mother chuckled. “Um, I do have some news to break to you guys. It was kind of an impulse decision and I hope that you won’t hate me for this…” I paused to see each of their reactions. My 2 aunts peeked at me with curiosity over their books, my mother lowered her knitting with a raised eyebrow, and my grandmother continued to sip her tea with no distinct reaction at all. “What are you talking about?” My mother asked. 

My heart rate rose, and I could feel my palms become sweaty. “I uh, I signed up to take the Hunter Exam, and I’m leaving in 5 days to go take it…” I sank into the chair I sat in front of, waiting for their reactions. My 2 aunts looked at each other and suddenly whooped with joy, their books falling out of the hands and off the chairs onto the floor. I smiled at them as they wrapped each other in a hug and bounced in circles around the living room. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!!!” Aunt Faly said happily. “Our sweet niece is going to be a skilled hunter!” Aunt Jen said, smiling so big I swore it was unnatural.

My mother didn’t have a reaction as big as theirs. “Why?” I heard her whisper. My aunts stopped and looked over at her. As I looked at her, fear rose. Her bangs covered her eyes, making her look...dark in some way. My smile faded and fear took over. “Why would you choose to do something so dangerous?” She said, a little higher in volume. “Because...Well because I don’t want to be a housewife to a husband that will be gone for 8 months of the year! Stuck doing housework and chores day in and day out, the same thing over and over every day for the rest of my life seems like more of a death sentence than being a Professional Hunter!!” I shouted. Once the last words left my lips, I clapped my hand over my mouth.

I knew saying that wasn’t the correct thing to say. I could see that those words hurt my mother. She stood up, turning away from me. I could see that a tear was slipping down her cheek. “Your room, now.” She said. I was about to protest, or even say something to somehow make her feel better, but she repeated herself. “Your room, now.” Her voice broke, and it broke my heart. Tears appeared in my eyes, and I silently made my way back up to my room. I hated myself for saying that. I knew I’d have to tell them I was leaving someday, but I had no idea it would turn out the way that it did. I made my way into my room, closed my door as quietly as possible, and with shaky hands, laid down in bed to sleep the rest of the day, night, and next morning away.


	3. ~

Chapter 3

“Why did you betray me?” “Why did you decide to become a hunter?” “Why...Why...Why…” “Your room, now.” “NOW” I awoke with a startle. My eyes stung from crying myself to sleep the night before, I was covered in a cold sweat and my heart was racing. My room was dark, and no signs of life could be heard. I had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was for that matter. I sat up and wiped my eyes. They were wet. So either it was still the night that I had broke the news to everyone, or I had been crying in my sleep. I stretched the sleep out of my joints and stood up. I was weak in the knees, but after a couple of yoga stretches, I was able to walk. I slumped down into my computer chair and opened my laptop. The screen powered on and my lock screen displayed the time and date. I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had just slept 2 whole days away. It was now January 1st. The boat leaving to Dolle Harbor is only 3 days away. 

I panicked and stood up. A thousand things ran through my head. What if I die while I’m out taking the exam? What if my mother and I never make up, and I die knowing that my decision hurt her? If I stayed though, I’d be doomed to a life of chores and an unhappy marriage. But staying home would make mother happy. But staying home would make me unhappy. If I went and took the exam, would I be happy knowing that my mother wasn’t happy? What if… knock knock knock. Someone was knocking at my bedroom door. My thoughts stopped but my heart quickened. What if it was my mother? Is she still mad? “It’s Gamma. May I come in?” My grandmother said from behind the door.

I slumped in relief against the side of my bed and called for her to come in. The couple of seconds that my door was open, I could see a plate of food sitting on the ground. She picked it up, came in, and shut the door. Without saying a word, she handed the plate to me, went and opened my bedroom curtains, took a water bottle out from the pocket of her cardigan, handed it to me, and sat down on the bed next to my head. I opened the cold water bottle and drank half of it in 2 gulps. It was only now that I realized that I was severely thirsty and hungry. I placed the bottle down next to me and started eating my plate of food. Cut up chicken breast, buttery mashed potatoes, and a heaping of seasoned vegetables.

Nothing was said as I ate my food. As I took a piece of chicken and popped it into my mouth, Gamma said something. “You know, I’m a professional Hunter,” She said. I stopped eating at once and my eyes widened in shock. “You’re a professional hunter?!” I asked, swallowing my food quickly. “Well of course. I haven’t been a housewife all my life. Only when I turned 60 did I find the love of my life, and decide to settle down with him here on Ame Island.” She said. A thousand questions exploded in my head, but what to ask first? “Is it scary?” I asked, waiting patiently for her answer as I drank the last of my water. “Yes, it is. I won’t lie or sugarcoat that fact. I was scared the first day I left this island to take the exam. I was scared all throughout my career. Even today, I can become scared of the terrible people that are in this world.” I looked up to her, and I could see that she was deep in her memories, pulling out events that she had long since forgotten. “But being scared never stopped me. It instead fueled me in my passions. Our brain produces the same chemical that makes us excited that also makes us scared. The only reason why we believe they’re 2 different things, is because that’s how we were taught to view it. But once you’ve mastered turning your fear into excitement, the world becomes less scary and more of something you want to experience than hide from.” She finished her thought and looked down at me. 

She smiled gently at me and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face. Her touch was warm and gentle, with no trace of hatred, disappointment, or anger. “Now, whenever you are ready, clean yourself up, pack for your trip, take some time to meditate, and read this note once you’ve reached the first phase of the hunter exam.” She said. She handed me a small folded piece of paper, grabbed my now empty plate of food, my empty water bottle, and left without another word. I stared down at the little piece of paper with curiosity. Was it from her or my mother? After thinking over what she had, I decided to take her advice. 

For the next 3 hours, I took a long warm shower, meditated under the running water, and once out, did a face mask to clear my mind further. Afterward, I felt much better about the situation between my mother and myself. I walked out, feeling renewed. My first mission, to see how my mother was doing. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. No one was there, but every door and window was wide open. A warm crisp breeze blew through the house, and I could see that the sun was setting. At this time, my mother would either be out taking the clothes off the drying line, or she would be taking a walk along the beach at the bottom of our hill. I made my way out the front door, and to the right side of the house.  
As I rounded the corner, I could see my mother’s day dress flowing in the breeze. Just like I thought, she was taking clothes off of the drying line. My heart quickened, remembering her reaction and then the weird dream I had had before waking up, but after hearing my grandmother’s words and meditating on everything, I wasn’t as scared as before. “Mother?” I said as I approached. She turned to me and smiled. Her eyes looked tired, but her smile showed generosity and… love. “Oh my beautiful Haya,” She pulled me into a gentle hug as I came close enough. “I’m so sorry for the way I acted. I had no right to treat you that way.” She pulled me out of the hug, still holding her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes softened as she looked into my one. 

“I only acted the way I did, because I was both scared…” She paused, looked away, and then made eye contact again. “And proud.” She said. My mouth dropped open and every feeling of anxiety and fear melted and dispersed instantly. “You’re… proud?” I asked in disbelief. Her eyes welled up with tears and she gripped my shoulders just a little tighter. “Of course I am. You had the courage and confidence to do what I couldn’t in my youth.” She said. She wrapped me into a hug again, then let go. “Let’s go for a walk. I’ll explain while we go.” She said. She finished taking the last pieces of clothing off the line, then motioned for me to follow her.

“When I was your age, I also found out about the Hunter Exam and what life is like if you pass. I excitedly told my parents about what I had found, and both of them shunned me immediately. (Oh, by the way, Gamma is her husbands’ mom, not her mom. Thought I should just point that out.) My mother was horrified that I wanted to do ‘a boys job.’ And my dad shunned me for wanting me to be ‘un-ladylike.’ They crushed my dreams, and drilled into my head that if they hadn’t told me no, that I’d be out in the world, dead somewhere. They made it a point to tell me that line every other day. My mother taught me that a simple housewife life was the safest path of life for women. And by the time they had both passed, I was already married to your father and pregnant with you.”

“I never got to experience the daring and care-free life my teenage self dreamed about. Instead, I was forced into this life. To forever do housework and be the wife of one of the island’s workers. I became a nobody. This is why I was so...cold to you when you first told me. All of those suppressed memories came rushing back, and I knew that if I hadn’t sent you to your room, I would have lashed out the same way my mother had at me. I hope you don’t hate me for that. I wasn’t angry at you for signing up, I was angry at myself and my parents. Please forgive me.” She suddenly stopped walking. Her feet sunk slightly into the sand. Her hair once again covered the top portion of her face, and tears streamed down her face. The sunset gleamed against the falling tears, and my heart broke.

I immediately pulled her into a hug, cradling her head in my hands. My own tears flowed down my face. “Mother, I never would hate you for something you couldn’t control. You were wrongly forced into a life you had no intention of living, and you did the best you could to protect me from the same fate. Yes, I was angry at you for the way you reacted, but I never would have hated you forever, with or without hearing your story.” I pulled her away, and her sobs continued. “You know what? I’ll write a letter to you after every section of the hunter exam. I’ll include as much detail so that you know exactly what it would have been like.” I promised her. She sniffled in and wiped her eyes. “R-Really?” She asked. I smiled and wiped my own eyes, “Of course.”


End file.
